


Seduced by the Spectere

by KumaKuma55



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, I had this idea in my head and it stuck, M/M, This is from a DR OC RP., yay.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaKuma55/pseuds/KumaKuma55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rokaru drowns in a pot of boiling water thanks to murdering two of their classmates, they meet a new being that they haven't seen in days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced by the Spectere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhyme of Despair Cast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhyme+of+Despair+Cast).



> Dedicated to the best DR OC RP group, Rhyme of Despair!  
> I'm one of the mods there, and I dedicate this piece to each and every one of you!

Rokaru gasped, screaming as he looked around them. They could remember boiling water cascading down their throat, the heat making their brain overload, and the smoke clogging their nose and lungs. They could remember Monowolf cackling over the despair. They could remember everything.

But where was he?

The moon was full, ironically enough since their rhyme had to do with wolves, giving off some luminosity around the area. They could see large trees towering to the skies, old tombstones cracked and fallen over, and fresh flowers from the main ground's gardens in front of some graves.

They were in the graveyard, as he could see the Victorian cathedral to their right, stained glass portraits being lit from within the building. They could see one with a huge gray wolf towering over three small pink shapes with an 'X' through it. A solemn tune could play as they heard the church bell rock back and forth, signalling another death. Probably Monowolf's doing, that bastard.

Rokaru looked down at their hands, noticing that they were slightly translucent within the graveyard. They shoved their arm through a tree branch, and noticed that it didn't hurt, and their arm phased right through it. They were a phantom, cursed to roam these graveyards until the Mastermind was revealed. They had heard about these ghosts, they didn't know anything about any murders, and they could only speak, hover, and communicate with other ghosts.

They could hear faint singing, they didn't know who it was, and as they hovered closer to the noise, they could see a spirit dressed in white, wispy bandages wrapped around their face and hands.

Oh no.

Oh hell no.

"K-Kemen?" they said, as the lovely voice stopped singing, and Rokaru straightened their posture, watching the other phantom turn around, a scowl on their face and their arms crossed, typical. His yellow eye glowed in the dark, making Rokaru shrink inside mentally.

"Oh, joy. It's you. Why am I not surprised to see YOUR face around here?" Rokaru stayed silent, more stunned at the fact that the Spaniard could speak.

"You can talk now?"

"Yep, I guess this is what happens when you kill yourself, heh." Kemen giggled to himself as Rokaru scooted away from him.

"Right... but have you seen Jesper?" the architect asked as Kemen nodded his head in a direction, before running away, giggling to himself.

And there he was.

Jesper Demgaard was sitting on a gravestone, his short white hair flowing in the gust softly. He was still so beautiful, with his hair neatly combed and makeup on point, just like he did before he was killed by that wolf thing. Damn him.

Rokaru shivered, heat rushing to their face as they silently approached the Personal Stylist.

"Hello, Jesper." Rokaru said, as the white haired male perked his head up to meet Rokaru's amber eyes. Their eye color was such a deep contrast to Jesper's cool, dark, gray orbs.

"Rokaru? Is that really you my love?" They shivered in their ghost form, Jesper always had that _wonderful_ voice, especially when he said their name. How it rolled off of his lips smoothly, like honey.

Just as Rokaru was about to answer, Jesper quickly stood up and grasped the long haired male tightly, slightly shaking.

"I missed you so much, wolfy~" Rokaru stiffened as more heat ran to their face. "It gets lonely in here, and I've been missing my puppy~"

"Ah- well-"

"Shh, shh. Don't speak, pet. We'll talk later." Jesper winked as Rokaru looked away, furiously blushing.

From behind them, they could hear a snarky voice going 'It's too late for this gay shit', and made a mental note to kill Fumiko a second time.

* * *


End file.
